Legs
by SaphiraIce
Summary: Otani takes an interest in his girlfriend's long legs.  fluff with a little steam


Lovely Complex fanfiction - Otani takes an interest in his girlfriend's long legs.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lovely Complex and I make no money from this. It is for entertainment purposes only.

Otani was under a lot of pressure lately. He was a student teacher at the moment and he felt like his every movement and word was being analyzed and scrutinized. As a result Koizumi had decided to give him a shoulder rub. They were siting on the floor of Koizumi's bedroom. She stretched out her legs on either side of him with her knees bent, leaning back against the bed. She began kneading her fingers in and he just sat there at first, merely enjoying the tension draining from his shoulders and neck.

He opened his eyes, which he hadn't realized he'd closed and looked at the first thing he saw, which just happened to be Koizumi's foot. He touched his finger to her foot then laid his hand fully on it, letting his fingers feel the smooth skin underneath. Koizumi, on her part, merely ignored him and concentrated on his almost silent groans and sighs at her ministrations. Otani moved his hand to her ankle, grazing over her ankle bone, before moving further up and around to the back of her calf. He continued to caress her leg, marveling at how soft and pliant her skin was. He had a sudden image of her thrown on her back, him on top of her with those long silky legs wrapped around his waist. He cheeks blazed bright red, but as he was facing away, Koizumi didn't see. Otani leaned back a little so he could move his hand to her knee, then continued his trek down the back of her thigh, then back to her knee.

He kept slowing repeating this process until Koizumi noticed it finally. She stopped her massage and wrapped her arms around Otani's shoulders. He stopped, frozen like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Find something you like?" she asked him coyly. He just nodded once, not trusting that his voice wouldn't squeak; he was still blushing. She placed gentle kisses along the side of his neck. He tilted his head to the side, relishing in the attention, letting out a quiet groan. Hearing the noises he was making made her want to touch him more. She slid her hands down his chest, brushing against his nipples, which were standing out through the thin material of his tank top. He groaned and grabbed her hands.

"You don't know what you're doing to me, Koizumi."

"I think I know exactly what I'm doing," she whispered almost seductively. He turned his head to look at her and seeming to find something in her face, turned more fully around. He scooped his hands under her rear and pulled her into his lap, kissing her hard. She gave a small sound of surprise but was pleased at him being so aggressive. She wrapped her legs around him tightly while her arms went around his neck, sliding into his hair, and kissed him back. Otani's hands were roaming over her backs and sides while his tongue ravaged her mouth. She liked the feel of having between her legs, though it felt equal parts embarrassing and arousing. Their kiss got continually more heated and Koizumi found herself moaning Otani's name, especially when he shifted his attention to her neck. She threw her head back, feeling heady and loving every minute of it. All of a sudden they heard the front door bang open and closed. They came crashing back to reality in a hurry and, realizing how their position would look, separated. They both took deep breaths trying to calm down and push back the heated blush on their cheeks.

They looked at each other sideways, trying not to look concerned. Seeing each other's embarrassed expression started them giggling until they were rolling on the floor. All of sudden, Koizumi's brother came in, wanting to know what they were doing and so loudly. His question just sent them spiraling in to laughter again and he gave up their case as lost, closing the door behind him as he left. Eventually they calmed down and Otani suggested they watch a movie. They cuddled up with lots of pillows and a blanket, every now and then giving each other sly glances. Next time they would meet on a night when no one was home.


End file.
